


Last Thursday

by LorasMartell



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, broken gdyb, slight daeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorasMartell/pseuds/LorasMartell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri thinks Seunghyun has no game. In order to prove him wrong, Seunghyun agrees to ask out the really attractive boy with pink hair on the other side of the library. </p><p>Or, the one where Seunghyun is just really talented at embarrassing himself infront of Kwon Jiyong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow ok so this came to me last night and I spent four hours typing it and it's t r a s h but i can never actually finish any of my ideas so I may as well publish something?

"All I'm saying is that maybe you have a problem hyung."

They were sitting in the library on a dull Thursday afternoon, cramming for their Chemistry exam the next day but Daesung and Seungri had quickly begun to distract themselves instead of studying, much to Seunghyun's frustration. For the last twenty minutes he had successfully ignored them both in favour of his textbooks and hastily scrawled notes spread out around him but his two dongsaengs had soon dragged him into their conversation. Somehow the two had gotten onto the subject of Seunghyun's romantic life, or rather, his non-existent romantic life, and were debating the reason why.

Daesung suggested that it was simply because Seunghyun was too shy to actually speak to someone he was attracted to in order to ask them out whereas Seungri straight up stated he had no 'game' - whatever that meant. The solution to this problem, they said, was simple - ask out a random person in the library, right there and then and see who was right. Seunghyun gaped at them as though they'd lost their minds, and told them as much too. Daesung shook his head at his cousin and Seungri leant over his folded arms to 'explain' their 'situation'.  
  
"Look if you have no game, we can prove that right now and we can fix that, so you can actually get some," He broke off here to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively until Daesung dug his elbow into the youngest ribs. "And if you're simply too shy, well, I guess we can work on that too." Seungri sat back in his chair to shoot Seunghyun a smug grin, as though he already knew the answer to Seunghyun's apparent problem.  
  
Seunghyun looked at him for a moment, down at his notes and then back at their maknae. "Has it ever occurred to you that I haven't dated because I don't want to?" Seungri snorted in response. "Please, who doesn't want to date? We're in college hyung, this is pretty much our only time in life to do whoever we want without any real repercussions."  
Daesung nodded, "I normally hate to agree with him, but he's right this time. This is our prime, you should have some fun while you still can." Realising he wasn't going to win this, Seunghyun threw down his pen, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest, looking critically between his two friends.  
  
"Alright, fine. Who do you want me to ask?" Seungri's eyes lit up excitedly and he practically wriggled in his chair. "Well, what do you prefer?" Having returned to his own notes, Daesung answered without looking up, as he flicked through the textbook looking for a specific subject. "He prefers guys."  
  
Seungri nodded, looking at the students around them. "Alright, a guy it is." The oldest looked at him for a moment and shook his head, returning to his notes. He'd successfully read through one paragraph before Seungri grabbed his arm and shook it rigorously much to his annoyance. "What, Panda?"  
  
"Him! I dare you to ask him out." Daesung and Seunghyun both followed Seungri's finger as he pointed to a tall, beautiful, pink haired boy on the other side of the room, sitting by himself with earphones plugged in while he flicked through a book in front of him, tapping his pen against the table.  
  
Daesung agreed almost right away, "Ooh, he's pretty. Yeah, definitely him."  
  
Seunghyun stared at the chosen male for a moment longer before shaking his head and turning away. Seungri sighed at his reaction and even Daesung looked mildly disappointed. "This is ridiculous, I'm not doing it."  
  
"Oh come on hyung! Just go up and talk to him." Seungri whined, pouting at him and fluttering his eyelashes in exaggeration. "I'll bet you all of my savings. All of it, that I've been saving for, like, a million years to buy a car." Daesung raised at his eyebrows at Seungri's bet and even he couldn't help but blink at their Panda. Seungri had been frugal for the last 14 months since he turned 16, desperate to buy himself a car for his 18th when he would finally be legal to drive. Seunghyun himself had been driving for three months now and Seungri was forever begging him to teach him.  
  
"Man, I think Panda here is pretty desperate for you to get some." Daesung spoke up at last. "You have to do it now, hyung, just because I want to see if our maknae will actually follow through with this." Seungri was looking at Seunghyun with huge, imploring eyes and the eldest could feel his resolve crumbling.  
  
"I won't do it." Seunghyun snapped, trying desperately to resist for the sake of his dignity, as well as saving Seungri the pain of handing over all of his savings, over something as trivial as his sex life, for God's sake. "Why would I want to do this? Besides, say I do go up to him, and ask him out, what if he rejects me just because he's not attracted to me? That makes both your theories defunct. Or he says yes? What then?"  
  
Seungri chewed his bottom lip, staring over at their chosen target almost unseeingly, while Daesung looked between him and Seunghyun in bemusement. Finally Seungri turned back to look at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Just do it. Look, if you go over there and ask him out and he says no, tell him it's a bet, we're dicks-" "Hey!" Daesung whined - "And you just did it to get us off your back, which is what you're doing. And if he says yes, well then you've got yourself a date, and we'll never talk about this again. Oh, and you get my savings to pay for your date."  
  
Sighing in defeat Seunghyun finally stood up, mentally preparing himself for what was definitely going to be the most awkward experience of his life. Ok, so he doesn't date because he doesn't want to. And also because he wouldn't have the slightest clue of where to start. Now that he was standing up, the doubt and feeling of impending doom was now a heavy feeling on his shoulders and he already regretted agreeing to this. Wait. He hadn't agreed to this yet, he could still- he glanced down at his friends who were now looking up at him expectantly, Daesung was even giving him a thumbs up, his smile so wide his eyes disappeared into half-moons while Seungri was giving him a huge grin and no he absolutely would not lose face in front of these two morons. He would go over, explain to the, admittedly ridiculously attractive, guy what was happening and then come back.  
  
"Fine. But keep your money Panda, don't be ridiculous." Seungri beamed at the promise of not having to lose his savings now that Seunghyun had agreed and an extreme feeling of dread enclosed Seunghyun. ' _Jesus Christ what am I doing_.' Taking a deep breath, he began to walk over towards the guy Seungri had pointed out to them and Jesus, was the library really this big? Why did it feel like he was doing a god damn penance walk, it's just a guy, fuck this is insane. He was going to kill Seungri. And Daesung, he could have stopped this, Seungri listened to him more out of the two of them.  
  
After what felt like approximately ten years, Seunghyun found himself standing at the other side of Pink Haired Guy's desk, who had yet to notice his presence since he was so absorbed into his - Seunghyun leaned over slightly to get some idea what subject his book was - performing arts textbook. ‘ _Figures_ ’. He bit the inside of his cheek slightly, trying to figure out how he was going to start this before remembering the other was wearing earphones, how the fuck was he supposed to hear Seunghyun awkwardly attempt to start a conversation, damn it he should have come at him from the side, shit this is bad, he could just walk around but then that would look weird to Seungri and Daesung whose stares he could feel boring into the side of his skull from the other side of the room. He could reach over and tap his shoulder or-  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"Uh... Do you mind if I sit?" Seunghyun mumbled, pointing at the pushed in chair opposite the Pink Haired Guy. Shit he looked even better up close, even with the annoyed expression marring his face. Black lined eyes, slightly messy brows, perfectly straight nose, high cheekbones and Jesus fucking Christ, that has to be the sharpest jawline Seunghyun's ever seen. Pink Haired Guy raised a brow at him, mouth twisting at the corners as his irritation rose. "Why?"  
  
"To... Study?" ' _Wow, smooth Seunghyun. Really._ ' He was beginning to understand what Seungri meant about him having no game now. Fuck that kid for having to pick what had to be the hottest guy in the room as their experiment. This is torture, honest to God. Pink Haired Guy looked pointedly at Seunghyun's empty hands before looking back up at him. "With what exactly?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"If you're trying to ask me out, I'm a little busy right now so could you, like, fuck off? Or something. Thanks." And with that the pink haired guy, plugged the earphone he'd removed back into his left ear and looked back down at his textbook.  
  
Seunghyun blinked, staring at the dark roots of the other male’s hair, already feeling the hot flush of humiliation creep up his cheeks. He didn't need a mirror to know that his face had gone tomato red. He turned on his heel and walked back to the table his friends were sat at and lowered himself down onto his chair in a daze. Seungri and Daesung were both looking at him with apprehension clear on their faces. After a few seconds of silence made it clear that Seunghyun wasn't going to say anything, Daesung hesitantly spoke up.  
  
"What, uh, what happened? What did he say?" Seunghyun looked at both of friends and then stared resolutely at his notes, though he couldn't particularly make out anything on the page. "He. Well, he told me to fuck off basically."  
  
Seungri's eyebrows shot up his forehead so fast that Seunghyun was a little amazed they didn't fly off his face and Daesung's mouth fell open in horror. Not being able to face his friends' shock, he took to staring at an empty spot in the centre of their table between his books and Seungri's. Well. There went any hope of studying. He was never going to concentrate with the constant thought of how fucking embarrassing that was permanently clouding his every other thought. Might as well just give up now and accept that he and Chemistry were never going to be friends anyway. With that, he began closing over his notebooks while Seungri and Daesung watched him in uncharacteristic silence. Just as he was pushing all of his books into his tiny ass bag, Seungri broke the silence.  
  
"What the hell did you say to him?" Seunghyun looked at him as he stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder in one fluid motion, trying to convey to the maknae that this was something he never wanted to talk about ever again ever. Ever. God, he wanted to punch Seungri so bad but he knew the kid didn't deserve that and Daesung would never forgive him if he did. So he simply shrugged in response.  
  
"I just asked if I could sit, and he figured out why I was there, said he was busy and told me to fuck off. End of. I'll see you later."  
  
With that, he left their table, heading for the door as fast as he could without looking like a complete weirdo. Halfway across the room he realised the door was right next to Pink Haired Guy's table and that he'd have to walk past him in order to leave the room. He briefly wondered if anyone would notice if he just back flipped out the window and ran into the horizon before squaring his shoulders and marching right past, determinedly not looking in Pink Haired Guy's direction. He grabbed the handle and in the same moment his brain malfunctioned because he proceeded to push while still walking and the result ended up with him smashing his face into the door. Cursing, he gingerly pulled open the door and walked out of the room, not making eye contact with anyone and ignoring the sniggers from inside the room.  
  
Well. The only way this day could get any worse was if he was hit by oncoming traffic, but with his ears now on fire from the combined humiliation of Pink Haired Guy's rejection and acquainting his face with a door he's never once he even thought was a push door, the thought of getting hit by an oncoming bus was pretty satisfying.  
  
*  
  
A week later and Seunghyun had almost forgotten the incident at the library except for whenever he caught a glimpse of pink hair sometimes walking around campus, and Seunghyun proceeded to turn and walk in the other direction, even if it meant taking him in the opposite direction of his lecture hall and resulted in being nearly 10 minutes late, much to his tutor's annoyance. Blessedly, even Seungri and Daesung had not brought up the events of that day and Seunghun was forever grateful for whatever deity (a.k.a Daesung) made Seungri keep his mouth shut for once because their maknae loved nothing more than telling embarrassing stories about them all day long for anyone to hear. Admittedly, since the incident, Seungri had almost exclusively stuck to humiliating Daesung so Seunghyun could guess this temporary peace wouldn't last for much longer.  
  
After leaving his giggling friend and grumbling cousin behind in order to grab a much needed caffeine fix, Seunghyun found himself standing in line at the Starbucks just around the corner from their campus, staring around the coffee shop looking for nothing in particular while waiting for it to be his turn to order when a flash of pink caught his eye and the Seunghun's lungs froze as the Library incident flashed before his eyes in seconds as he stared at Pink Haired Guy who was sat at a two seater table by the window, nursing a coffee and tapping away on his phone in lightning speed. Ok. Ok so they both go to the same Starbucks. That's fine. Everyone does, it's right beside their college for a reason, a healthy supply of half-dead, stressed out students desperate for a legal stimulant, great for business. Ok. Now Seunghyun just had to find a new coffee shop and never show his face here again in case Pink Haired Guy noticed him.  
  
Sneaking a glance over at the other male, Seunghyun was relieved to see that he hadn't looked up from his phone at all, not even when he took a sip of his drink, so hopefully he could escape without being noticed. And for once, divine intervention was on his side because at the moment the line moved and suddenly the slightly harassed looking server was taking his order and name and he was waiting just off to the side for his Americano to be ready. He shuffled over to stand next to a large shelf, filled with various Starbucks products for sale and attempted to hide his at-least-a-foot-taller-than-most-people height behind the furniture. Ok, he could do this, he just had to grab his coffee and leave and that would be it. Pink Haired Guy still hadn't looked up from his phone and he had no reason to, unless Seunghyun somehow managed to embarrass himself further and given the amount of people in the building that was pretty unlikely. Unless he walked right up to him. Which he was most definitely not going to do. Nope.  
  
Not even 5 minutes later, Seunghyun heard his name called out and he quickly paid, grabbed his coffee and turned to walk out of the building. Except once again his brain had betrayed him because before he knew it he was not walking out the door but instead slightly over to the left until he found himself standing directly opposite Pink Haired Guy's table who once again, had yet to notice him. At least this time he didn't have his earphones. Oh God Seunghyun what are you doing, that's not a good thing oh shit he's looking right at me shit saying something you fool! Pink Haired Guy was looking up at him in slight confusion, plump pink lips parted slightly but at least he didn't seem annoyed. Realisation flashed across the boy's face and Seunghyun realised with a familiar sinking feeling that he hadn't even recognised him and all that time spent running in the opposite direction whenever he caught a glimpse of the other had been unnecessary. However, instead of snapping at Seunghyun like he had before, the other boy looked down at his table and Seunghyun realised with a jolt that he was blushing. ' _Wait, blushing? What?'_  
  
He cleared his throat, deciding that since he was there, he may as well explain himself and apologise, but before he could get the words out, the other had beat him to it.  
"I'm sorry!" He blurted out, making Seunghyun blink in surprise. This... was going nothing like he expected.  
  
"What?" He stated dumbly. Great, Seunghyun, you really know how to show your true colours. At least Seungri isn't here to witness this travesty. Oh shit, he's talking.  
Pink Haired Guy shifted slightly in his seat, fumbling in his attempt to put his phone in his pocket before giving up and just setting it on the table in front of him. He hesitated a second before setting his drink down next to it, then folded his hands in this lap, hunching over slightly. "About the other day, in the library... I, uh, I'm sorry about how I reacted. Telling you to... fuck off. I didn't really mean that, it's just I had a test and I was stressed and shit is fucking hard, ok? Like really, really hard, and I was just trying to focus and you interrupted and I was in a horrible mood and I took it out on you and I'm sorry. And I need to... stop saying 'and'. Sorry."  
  
‘ _Christ, he's cute._ ’  
  
Seunghyun shuffled on his feet, not sure how to respond. Whenever he lay awake thinking about that horrifying moment and how he could possibly make up for it if he ever got the balls to approach Pink Haired Guy again, this scenario never occurred to him, not once. So of all the speeches he had rehearsed for literally any other scene, even one that included 16th Century England, Pink Haired Guy in a tower and Seungri as a faithful sidekick when he accidentally drank too much of his parent's wine over the weekend, he didn't seem to have a speech for this, because it never once occurred to him that the other guy would be embarrassed by the events of last Thursday.  
  
"You can sit down. If you, if you want to." Seunghyun was jolted back to the present by that and quickly accepted the other's offer, pulling out the chair opposite and sitting down. He passed his drink back and forth in his hands while he waited on his brain rebooting so he could actually respond to the other boy who was looking more and more embarrassed as the silence went on.  
  
"Jiyong."  
  
Seunghyun looked up at the other's voice, frowning in confusion. "What?"  
  
"My Name. It's Jiyong." Jiyong gave him a shy smile, his posture loosening a bit more and he seemed to relax in his chair, reaching out for his drink and taking a sip.  
  
"Seunghyun."  
  
"Right."  
  
Another awkward silence descended and Seunghyun was dying to break it but he couldn't quite get the words out without sounding stupid. Fuck, now he wished Seungri was here, just to fill the silence. That fucking kid always seemed to know what to say and everyone loved him. He wouldn't have this problem. Then again, if he hadn't opened his fucking mouth Seunghyun wouldn't be in this awful situation and then he was back to cursing his dongsaeng's existence. He huffed, picked a spot to fix his gaze and gruffly mumbled his own apology to Jiyong.  
  
"What?" Jiyong tilted his head, leaning forward in an attempt to hear Seunghyun better, but it just made Seunghyun flush with embarrassment yet again. "I said I'm sorry. For bothering you the other day. My friend, Seungri, he made me do it. He said I had no 'game' or whatever so he bet me to ask you out."  
  
It was almost like an outer body experience. Like Seunghyun was stood just to the side of their table, watching himself say those words and he wanted nothing more than to punch himself in the face. Great, tell him it's a bet. What a fucking wonderful idea. As the words left his mouth, Seunghyun looked up in time to see anger flash across Jiyong's face and his jaw clench. Shit.  
  
"I-fuck, that's not. I mean, I wanted to ask you out, I did! Otherwise I wouldn't have. I mean. I just meant. I-" Seunghyun spluttered uselessly and he could tell that with every sound that left his mouth, Jiyong was becoming less and less impressed, his mouth twisting in annoyance just like it had the first time Seunghyun approached him. "I don't date. I mean, I've never dated. My friends wanted to change that, and they suggested I ask you, because you, you're really attractive. But I fucked up just like I am now and I'm so sorry. I'm just gonna... leave now, before I make this worse." He gathered his drink, and stood, made to walk out and then paused, turning towards Jiyong to awkwardly bow to him and then left, trying not to notice Jiyong's shock and almost barrelling over an old woman making her way inside. He thought Thursday was bad, that just took the cake. The image of Jiyong's pissed off face fresh in mind would now haunt him alongside his irritation at the library.  
  
_‘Please God, if you're out there, just kill me now. Have mercy please. I can never show my face again. I'm going to have to drop out of college, leave my family and spend the rest of my life in wilderness. Awesome.’_  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Seunghyun came to a halt when the voice called out behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jiyong hurrying towards him, clutching his drink and phone in one hand while the other held his coat together against the freezing cold December air. Seunghyun stayed where he was, watching the slightly shorter male slow his pace now that he knew Seunghyun wasn't going to keep walking. Jiyong walked right up to him and held up his finger signally him to wait as he attempted to catch his breath.  
  
"Fucking Christ, that's embarrassing." Jiyong gasped, and Seunghyun gave him a quizzical look. "I'm a dancer," Jiyong explained. "And I just half jogged like 20 paces to catch up with you and I'm half dead. Oh my god. Don't smoke kids, seriously. And don't tell my instructor."  
  
Having caught his breath, Jiyong looked up at him and Seunghyun was once again was left without a clue of what to say, a regular occurrence with this guy. The next thing he knew, Jiyong was sliding his arm through his, smiling up at him, much to Seunghyun's confusion. He hadn't hit his head in the five seconds since he walked out of there, had he?  
  
"So. You think I'm attractive?"  
  
Seunghyun's brain short circuited and died, leaving him to let out a very intelligent "Uhh." Thankfully Jiyong laughed, his eyes crinkling and a row of perfectly straight, white teeth alongside pink gums were revealed to Seunghyun and oh my god he couldn't breathe. This guy was seriously going to be the death of him. "Since your friend bet you to ask me out, how about you try again?"  
  
He stared at the shorter male with wide eyes until Jiyong gave him a slight nudge with the arm linked through his own in order to get him to hurry up. "Well...?"  
  
"Would you... Do You..." Jiyong looked at him expectantly, waving his other hand in a circular motion to prompt Seunghyun into hurrying up. "Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" He got out in a rush, grateful that he'd actually managed to get the words out. However, Jiyong raised his brow at him, looking a little unimpressed and Seunghyun flushed with embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, he gently disentangled Jiyong's arm from his own and turned to face him. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
  
Jiyong eyed him up and down for a moment, making Seunghyun worry that maybe this guy really was a bitch and was just doing this to get a kick out of his humiliation but then Jiyong was smiling up at him, his eyes crinkling again and Seunghyun decided he was going to find out every way to make him do that because it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He hesitantly returned Jiyong's smile and then stopped breathing altogether when Jiyong leant up to kiss his cheek. "Yes, I would like to go on a date with you."  
  
Seunghyun grinned down at him, relief spreading through his system as Jiyong linked their arms again and began to walk them both down the street towards campus. The walk back was only slightly awkward, Jiyong managed to keep the conversation going the entire time, while Seunghyun listened and added his input whenever his brain allowed him to make an intelligent response. He learned that Jiyong was almost an entire year younger than him, that'd dreamed of being a dancer ever since he was little and he was, apparently, "a damn good Beyoncé impersonator." Just as they reached the campus, Seunghyun looked up in time to spot Daesung, who was once again giving him a thumbs up, and Seungri who was wearing the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever since the kid make and now that Jiyong was on his arm, that library story was going to be retold a thousand times before the week was out.  
  
"Your friends?" Jiyong's voice cut through his internal screaming at the thought of Seungri telling everyone, meaning Soohyuk also, the story of the library and Seunghyun might actually have to talk Jiyong into going into hiding with him.  
  
"Yeah. They're my friends." Seunghyun sighed, as they came to a halt a few feet away from them. Jiyong looked at the resignation on his face and couldn't help but laugh. "Which one bet you to ask me out?"  
  
Seunghyun gestured to Seungri standing on the top slightly above Daesung, smirking at him. "The blonde one."  
  
Jiyong turned to look at Seungri completely, eyeing him up and down, before taking his arm away from Seunghyun and walking up the steps towards the younger. Seunghyun noted happily that the closer Jiyong got his dongsaeng, the more afraid he became and he would definitely use that to his advantage, he thought as he followed behind Jiyong. Daesung was eyeing the pink haired male warily as he approached Seungri, as though debating on whether or not he needed to intervene on behalf of his Panda, but his face soon changed to one of shock when Jiyong grabbed the youngest and proceeded to crush him in a hug.  
  
"Next time, let me know when you're trying to set me up with one of your friends, you idiot." Jiyong laughed and Seungri gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug.  
For probably the hundredth time that day, Seunghyun's brain short circuited but this time he didn't seem to be alone, as Daesung looked equally as shell shocked as him. "Wait, WHAT?!"  
  
"LEE SEUNGHYUN."  
  
Seungri's eyes widened in fear and he muttered a panicked "Oh shit!" Before taking off back into the building followed closely by an enraged Seunghyun, leaving Daesung and Jiyong standing in place. Daesung watched the two males go, glancing at Jiyong out of the corner of his eye, who was watching the entire thing unfold with ill-disguised amusement. "You knew this whole time?"  
  
Jiyong turned to look at him, "Nah. Seungri only told me after I had a go at Seunghyun that he'd been trying to set us up because apparently I need to get over the fact my ex was a piece of shit and he thought Seunghyun would be good for me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about your ex. I'll be honest, I didn't think Seungri could be that nice." Daesung shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. Fuck Youngbae. Whatever it's been a few months now. Karma will get to him eventually. And to be honest, neither did I." The older male smiled at him and the two fell into silence.  
  
“So, I’m Daesung,” The younger of the two decided to introduce himself to what was probably his cousin’s future boyfriend while they waited on the two to come back. “I’m Seunghyun’s cousin.”  
  
Jiyong smiled and shook Daesung’s outstretched hand. “Jiyong. Seungri talks about you a lot.”  
  
“He does?”  
  
“Mhm, never shuts up about you. Between you and me, I think he has a thing for you.” Jiyong grinned at the younger male who looked like he was trying to hide a satisfied smile at this news. “You should hear him when he goes on about your smile and how cute your laugh is. Seriously. You should give him a shot.”  
  
“Maybe I will. Provided Seunghyun lets him live.”  
  
“Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was terrible.


End file.
